Souls of Saturn and Serenity
by RavenBloom
Summary: Set after Sailor Stars. After a fatal wound, Saturn sacrifices herself to save Usagi's life. Usagi soon appears to have obtained Saturn's powers. How will she cope?


**Hello, is a repost of Senshi of Saturn?,now called Souls of Saturn and is now placed after Sailor Stars(I have never seen the anime or the manga so please correct me if I am wrong with anything).There will be major changes to it,so if you thinkanything is different from the last,don't chide me for it.(If this is your first time reading this then please disregard what you have just read)  
**

**Now I'm pretty sure that all of you have read at least one fic about the senshi betraying Usagi/Serena,right?This will be one,and it will center around it for a few chapters.I will also try to lengthen the chapters,making it at least 1000-1500 words per chap,including Author's Notes.**

**Outer Senshi and Usagi:Here we go:RavenBloom does not own Sailor Moon,Naeko Takeuchi does.**

* * *

Usagi was running towards the Hikawa Shrine,about 15 miles per she rushed past everyone,all they could see was a blur of golden-blonde,blue,red and white.

As she arrived she heard voices in the 'Fire Room',as the senshi liked to call the room that housed the Sacred Fire.

"We must not let Moon know that she is no longer our leader,but how can we do that?She always comes to a battle."

The blonde girl froze."Minako-chan"she whispered.

"Well,I can cut off her link with the other Telitia S' so she won't know."

"Am...Ami-chan..."

"I don't support you don't want her as leader,then at least tell her and ask for her to leave,politely!"

Artemis.A small smile graced Usagi lips just for a moment.

"I agree with should at least tell her why,and be polite about know she's your princess,and since you all seem to desprately want Chibiusa to be here,you shouldn't do this!Chibiusa might not exist!"

"I don't care!After Chibiusa is born I'll take her away from Neo-Queen Serenity,and take her to Rei's,who I'll marry after I divorce Serenity."

A wind blew shivered and pulled out her phone,dialing the outer Senshi's phones.

* * *

_Ring...ring..._

Michiru's phone aqua-haired woman picked up her phone as she stepped outside.

"Moshi-moshi,Michiru Keioh here."

"Michiru?This is you put the phone on speaker and call the rest of the outer senshi?It's important."

Michiru nodded before realizing that she was on the phone,and that Usagi couldn't see her.

"Sure,"she replied."Hang on."

Michiru called out to Haruka and Hotaru,telling Hotaru to call Setsuna and meet her in their house.

A few minutes later,all of the outers were gathered at their house,waiting anxiously for Hotaru and they finally arrived,Michiru flipped open her phone,put it on speaker and asked,"Moshi-moshi,Usagi?Are you still there?"

"Yeah,I am."

"Why did you call us!"Haruka demanded.

"Th-the se-senshi kicked m-me out and I daren't go into the -mamo-chan was c-cheat-ing on me with Re-Mars."

Setsuna quickly took charge,demanding,"Are the cats still with you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Can you show us what it looks like?"

Usagi's phone switched to record mode as she held it to the outers were disgusted with Mamoru and tape showed them with Rei in Mamoru's lap,Mamoru feeding her grapes and them making out.

"Poor Usagi-chan,"mummured the senshi of Neptune and guardian of time's brow was furrowed,as if in deep sandy-haired tomboy of Uranus,however was Koneko-chan had risked her life to save her precious 'Endymion' more than once,just to have her back stabbed by the one she loved the most,the Earth was the 'Prince of Jerks' more than anything.

A blood-curlding scream rang out.

"Heeeeeeellllllllppppppppp!"

They inclined their heads and was time to transform.

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Make UP!"

Flashes of sea-blue,cyan,purple and dark green filled the of Michiru,Haruka,Hotaru and Setsuna,Super Sailors Neptune,Uranus,Saturn and Pluto stood in their places.

* * *

Usagi stood at the temple's doorstep,hands clasping her senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were surrounding her,Mercury having put up an invisibility advanced on her,attacking with a cry of 'Mercury Aqua Illusion!'.The attack rushed at Usagi,nearly hitting her when it was vaporized by a sound of 'Deep Submerge!'.

Usagi turned around and smiled gratefully at her rescuers:The Outer inners scowled and stared to charge up their motioned for Usagi to nodded.

"Moon Eternal Make UP!"

Pink ribbons wraped around her and in her place stood Eternal Sailor eyes narrowed as the Eternal Moon Tiare appeared in her a cry of 'Silver Moon Flash!'(1),the Tiare extended into a staff and omitted a bright beam of hit Mars,who was still battling Neptune,and failing miserably at keeled over with a lay on the ground,instantly was pouring out of the gash on her back.

Uranus signaled to the outers and Moon to jump as she cried out 'World Shaking!'.The attack hit the earth as Moon and the outers ,Moon keeled over and 's keen eyes saw a red rose imbedded in her was one of Kamen's perfectly aimed roses,thrown out of anger and instantly teleported the outers and Moon to their house,leaving the inners and Kamen shocked.

"What have we done...We've gone and killed Usagi...Our best friend...Our only friend...Our leader...Our princess...What's more...We...killed Chibiusa...Crystal Tokyo...It's all our fault...The future...what will become of it?Of us?

* * *

(1)I have realized that Eternal Moon doesn't have any ,none at Sailor Moon Wiki said nothing about attacks in her Eternal form,wellexcept those that she uses to make a Phage turn back to ,I'm creating new attacks and defences for her.

I know I said1000 and above but I needed to stop here,or else it would reveal too much.


End file.
